With a Little Help of My Friends
by The Trapdogs
Summary: En Europa, los rivales siempre han sido los mismos. Tsubasa Ozora y sus amigos verán que esto cambiará en Inglaterra, donde Jimbo Smith y Samael Nieminen entrarán como defensas en el Arsenal, revolucionándolo todo, incluso su tranquilidad y confianza.


**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Arsenal.**

Se notaba el gran revuelo que existía en el equipo, debido al cambio de entrenador, y debido a la llegada de dos nuevos jugadores. Todo era un secreto, del cual solo ese detestable mediocampista, Dimitri Diminescu, lo sabía todo y al mismo tiempo todo se negaba a contar. Su artera mánager, Nina Comanescu, la rumana ex gimnasta, había hecho maravillas a pesar de sus escándalos con mujeres en Londres, con el sucio divorcio que le impuso a su primera y maltratada mujer Irina, y con el advenimiento a Londres de su nueva (y odiosa, según ellos) novia.

Maravillas como contratos publicitarios y otras tantas charadas, claro está, que ahora él les cedería gustoso a esos dos nuevos jugadores secretos que su manager ahora les había metido por los ojos a los directivos. Y ese imbécil, pensaban Montgomery y Robson, estandartes y símbolos del equipo y de Inglaterra (quienes no le habían quitado la popularidad al rumano), seguía como si hubiese ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tan campante, entrenando solo junto a Novicky, el alerito polaco que estaba bajo su protección y a quien no habían podido intimidar. Desde hace 5 años lo soportaban, pero hoy, realmente, Diminescu estaba arrogantemente inaguantable.

-Vaya, Diminescu, no me digas que ahora si piensas fundar tu mafia aparte- se burló Montgomery. – Para que sepas, a pesar de que este alerito y esos dos nuevos tarados que seguro se confabularán contigo, tú siempre serás la mitad de jugador que yo.

Dimitri le dijo dos palabras en polaco a Novicky, que se rió suavemente. Tenía su típica sonrisa maligna.

-Le acabo de decir a Novicky que tienes razón- le responde sin mirarlo.

Montgomery casi, casi se sorprende. Sabía que el Rey Ratón, apodo de la autoría de Carlos Santana, iba a salir con algo horrendo.

-¿En serio? Menos mal que ya lo notaste…- responde el Tanque siguiendo el juego.

Dimitri se acerca a su capitán y a su subcapitán.

-Si, Montgomery. Soy la mitad de jugador que tú, pero en kilos.- le responde, para que el resto del equipo lo oiga. Se echan a reír. Antes de que alguno de los dos responda, el asistente técnico da un pitazo y los acerca a todos.

-Señores, como se darán cuenta, mañana habrán grandes cambios. Tenemos mucha suerte de haber contratado a este entrenador, una gran leyenda de Inglaterra. Y tenemos mucha suerte de haber contratado a estos jugadores… son un poco "peculiares". Espero que los traten bien, porque sean lo que sean, son bastante buenos.

Todos notaban la cara de miedo que tenía el asistente técnico. O mejor, de desagrado. Los ingleses que estaban en el equipo vieron esto con satisfacción. Robson toma la vocería.

-¿Puedo saber, señor Perkins, en qué consiste su peculiaridad?- le pregunta agudamente.

Mr. Perkins, que conocía muy bien el carácter cicatero de Robson, le responde con un suspiro:

Te costará trabajo adaptarte a ellos, Robson…- dijo retirándose.

Un gran silencio se cierne sobre el resto del entrenamiento. No dejan de mirar a Dimitri. Lo que menos querían era a otro eslavo arrogante que los había puesto a morder el suelo bajo sus maniobras en el campo durante 5 años. Y mucho menos, dos.

**Covent Park, Londres. **

En un restaurante muy reservado y elegante, a donde solo iban grandes personalidades, se encontraban los directivos del Club Arsenal junto a Nina Comanescu, la manager de Dimitri y frente a dos geniales jugadores que venían de extremos opuestos del mundo: Samael Nieminen y Jimbo Smith. El primero era de Finlandia. Feroz en el campo, astuto, no dejaba escapar una sola pelota. Terrible defensa. Jimbo Smith, el californiano, era otro defensa de los que se las sabían todas. Muy raras veces su astucia salvaba un partido, pero su determinación era terriblemente sorpresiva.

El principal directivo los había visto jugar en Finlandia y en Estados Unidos, respectivamente, junto con lo que habían hecho con sus selecciones. Bueno, eran realmente talentosos, pero lo que más le atraía al sujeto, con morbosa curiosidad, era lo que los dos eran como personas. Jim había sido un tipo de escándalos, antes de conocer a Nadia Diminescu, de la cual recordaba que había tenido un bochornoso episodio con Karl Schneider en Alemania. Ella trabajaba en la BBC y sabía que ahora tenía una hija. La indisciplina de Jim era legendaria cuando le sobraba desmotivación. Pero le había contado tantos chistes desde que los habían presentado, lo había tratado tan informalmente, como solo lo sabe hacer un americano, que ya le encantaba.

Por otro lado, Samael Nieminen le daba un miedo terrible. Era demasiado… extraño, incluso en su aspecto. Su hermano Kauko había sido asesinado, y parece que toda su frustración la había descargado en el campo. Frío, enigmático. Se había casado con una hindú, extrañamente igual que el. Nunca contaba nada sobre sí mismo, raramente hablaba. "Este tipo podría cortarme en cinco pedazos y echarme salsa al curry como si nada", pensaba. Pero era un gran defensa, muy por el estilo de Dimitri. Sabía que con él, ahora si le quitaría el puesto a Robson, y pondría el equipo a sus pies, pero qué diablos, dos buenos defensas aumentarían las entradas, los triunfos, las copas, las camisetas. Serían mejores que el Real Madrid. Y Ese trío mágico haría maravillas… oh si… el directivo soñaba.

-¿Y bueno, míster Dalloway?- dice Nina Comanescu con una gran sonrisa. – Mañana es la rueda de prensa, pero ¿Cómo le han parecido mis chicos?

-Bueno, después de pagar millones de euros por cada uno, debo decir que estaré complacido verlos en entrenamientos, adaptándose al equipo. Como ya conocen a Dimitri les irá bastante bien. Creo que serán un gran cambio para el equipo.

-Si lo dice por mi padre, tiene razón. Por mi, ya veremos…- bromea Jim.

-Smith, tu padre es muy respetado en Inglaterra. Ayudó a Bobby Moore con su estrategia en el 66, a pesar de no jugar nunca más. Es un gran entrenador. Quiero volver a los tiempos de Roberto Hongo, cuando él lo hizo estrella. Y por ver tanto de él en ti, los he contratado a los dos con grandes garantías. Además… ¿qué mejor que tengas de entrenador a tu padre? Eso es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un jugador.

Jim bufa y hace un gesto vago.

-Si, genial... espere a que nos ponga a trotar dándole la vuelta a la Isla. Se convirtió en un viejo nazi, pero veo que eso lo necesitan…

Samael esboza una pequeña y fina sonrisa. Nina y Mr. Dalloway quedan desconcertados. Ahí se veía lo que eran. Uno, lanzando comentarios que incomodaban a más de uno, aunque graciosos. El otro, indescifrable.

-Bueno- dice Mr. Dalloway sonriendo. – Irán a ver sus uniformes… y a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros… les prometo que los dejaré libres por la noche, luego de la rueda de prensa.

Nina suspira, caminando con sus dos jugadores contrariada.

-Jim, seguro Nadia te escogió por esa bocota, pero este es un país de formas. Cuída mucho de decir barbaridades.

-Bah, Nina- le responde Jim prendiendo un cigarrillo. – Por eso el viejo es popular en este congelador. Y por eso soy como soy. Soy americano.

-Como sea… ahora vamos a ir a la BBC… tu mujer trabaja luego de que el periodo de parto, así que no la verás por ahora. Samael, ¿Cómo están Indra y Sushmita?

-Bien.

Nina lo mira desconcertada. Había sido instigada por Dimitri a llevarse a Samael, con quien había hecho muy buenas migas en Los Ángeles, cuando los chicos japoneses y ellos, junto a Jun Aiza, se habían sometido al entrenamiento de Jim Padre. Se arrepentía un poco, pero ya sabía por qué Dimitri lo quería consigo.

Van a las oficinas de la BBC, donde duran varios minutos tomándose fotos con medio personal. Luego se quedan los dos en una sala, para que nadie los moleste.

Jim no deja de mirar a Samael. Comienza a cantar una melodía cualquiera. Samael ni se inmuta. Luego de 20 minutos, la continúa. Los dos comienzan a zapatear y a golpear la mesa de centro. Jim sonríe.

-Así que te acuerdas de lo que compusimos allá en Los Ángeles... tienes memoria de elefante, chico.

Samael sonríe, como si hubiese sido cortado en las comisuras de sus labios. A Jim, extrañamente, le gusta el efecto.

-Claro. Hicimos cosas geniales en tu mansión. Improvisas y cantas muy bien, aunque bebas como un cosaco- le responde el maliciosamente.

Jim se echa a reír.

-Solo bebo cuando tengo la oportunidad. Es cierto que a veces me paso de estúpido, y es cierto que hace años no hago una gira como rockero, ya que me la pasé en L.A Galaxy. Pero me gustaría volver a hacerlo más seguido- le dice el nostálgico.

-Bueno, siempre he tocado la guitarra por gusto. En todo tipo de estilos, incluso el tuyo, que es blues. Pero me gusta añadirle mis propias cosas.

-Mi padre, desde que falleció la abuela hace dos años, llenó la mansión de guitarras. Puedes tomar la que quieras, menos la de madera, que es regalo de Jimmy Hendrix. Hay otra que es mía, que tengo desde que era un pimpollo. Primero aprendí a tocar, y luego a patear.

Samael sonríe agudamente.

-Diminescu se va a poner muy contento cuando nos vea. Creo que los ingleses no. Vamos a tener que soportar muchas estupideces en el entrenamiento. Algunas bromas pesadas- profetiza.

-Señor Nieminen, yo he sido desde los 10 años el Rey de las Bromas Pesadas. No hay nada que yo no me sepa. Bueno, sí, que por eso Luck me odia, si. Pero Montgomery es demasiado estúpido. Yo me cuidaría de Robson.- reflexiona Jim.

-Nah- bufa Samael. – Verás que tiene un punto débil. Todos lo tienen.- le dice significativamente. Jim levanta el dedo de en medio. Samael se ríe.

-Ya sabía que eras un pervertido. Qué idiota eres- dice risueño.

-Vivo en Los Ángeles, es raro que no haya consumido drogas desde los 5 años- se burla Jim.

Pasan a las oficinas, donde el director deportivo los saluda efusivamente, así como el Presidente y "un montón de rubios gordos con dientes chuecos, más aburridos que un condenado champiñón", como le contarían a su padre, el viejo entrenador Sir James Douglas Smith, que ahora se encontraba con Sir Sven Goran Ericson en la casa de este, jugando ajedrez y hablando luego de tantos años sin vivir en el mismo país.

-Va a ser difícil entrenar a Robson y a Montgomery, Sven, y eso que vienen de tu misma escuela- le dice haciendo jaque. -Es una lástima que haya muerto Bobby. El los habría compuesto.

-Si, tienes razón. Bobby siempre fue el mejor de todos. Pero igual, tu hijo y este joven finlandés tienen mucho que enseñar en el Arsenal. Eso es bueno. Necesitaban una renovación. Aunque no se, James. Tú ya perteneces a Los Ángeles. Solo viniste aquí por tres cosas, cuando se murió 

Makah, tu mujer, cuando se murió Bobby, y cuando se murió tu madre. Esos chicos desconfiarán de ti.

-Peor para ellos, Sven- se burla Jimbo padre. De repente, observa a Jim hablar con Samael y marcar un ritmo.

-Me gustaría que comenzaran a trabajar ahora- dice el malicioso. Llama con un dedo a los dos jugadores.

-Quiero que vayan al campo de entrenamiento y se presenten. Yo vendré luego.

-Pero Nina dijo que sería luego de la rueda de prensa...- balbucea Jim.

-Yo no te enseñé a obedecer órdenes estúpidas- le responde su padre sin mirarlo. – Veo en tus ojos que te mueres por ir a jugar en el campo. Te estoy concediendo un deseo, como lo he hecho siempre.

-¿Porqué crees que te obedeceré en esta?- se burla Jim.

-Porque tú y yo sabemos que Nina es un fastidio y que te mueres por desobedecerla- le responde su padre levantando las cejas. Jim sonríe.

-Viejo malvado- le espeta burlón, mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza, para desconcierto del viejo Sven, que ladea la cabeza.

-Los Ángeles los echaron a perder a ustedes dos- dice, ganándole la partida al viejo James Douglas.

Entretanto, Jim y Samael han ido en el viejo auto de la familia Smith, ese con el mismo viejo chofer que había tenido la abuela del primero durante tantos años. Samael casi se duerme de la lentitud con la que va el coche. Así que Jim ha dejado al viejo en la parte de atrás, mientras se ha puesto a conducir como un loco por toda Londres, para susto del chofer y para pequeña diversión de Samael.

Han llegado preguntando a los sorprendidos transeúntes por el club. Todos los del personal los miran sorprendidos, pero los dejan pasar, ya que de ahora en adelante serían las rutilantes estrellas del club. Se dedican a observar una interesante discusión: Luego de que Dimitri ha conducido a los dos volantes hacia los lados, Robson les ordena que mejor se vayan al centro para pasarle la pelota. No estaba tan cerca, Montgomery estaba más adelante. El caso es que los jugadores del equipo contrario aprovecharon la discusión y con un contragolpe, fulminaron al portero, quien estaba furioso e insultó al capitán y al mediocampista.

¡Cierra la boca!- le grita Robson. - ¡Si todos sabemos que fue culpa de Dimitri, a quien le duele hacerme caso así sea por una milésima de segundo! ¡Eres un estúpido, Diminescu! ¡Era al centro y no a los lados!

Dimitri lo remeda de manera cómica. Bufa.

-Si, claro, inútil. Tengo a Meyer detrás de mí para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Tú solo tenías que ir al centro en caso tal de que Montgomery no pudiese hacer nada.

-¿Te crees el maldito capitán?- le pregunta Robson ofendido.

-Ese fue el maldito plan- le responde el rumano con una gélida mirada. - ¿No te acuerdas? Tú fuiste el de la maldita idea de quedarte de soporte.

-Pero estás ciego ¿no ves que fue por el centro que nos atacaron?

- Pero eso fue porque tu comenzaste a discutir, en el centro estaban Meyer y Rose- replica calmadamente Dimitri.

-¿Porque siempre, en cada maldito entrenamiento pretendes hacerme quedar como un idiota y no ayudarme? ¿Porqué siempre quieres que todo se maneje a tu voluntad?- le grita Robson a Dimitri, que lo sigue mirando inexpresivo.

-Eso me pregunto yo desde hace 5 condenados años, Robson. Otra cosa es que tú y "El Lechón" Montgomery hayan querido dejarme en ese maldito banco…- dice señalando. Todos se callan. Ahí están Samael y Jimbo mirando todo, muy interesados. Samael tiene la misma fría mirada, y Jim sonríe, con sus gafas de piloto, fumando un cigarrillo. Saluda a Dimitri con la mano. Dimitri hace lo mismo. Los dos se acercan al campo.

-Con que ustedes son los nuevos jugadores…-dice Robson con una mezcla de sorpresa, odio, desconcierto y servilismo. Samael se abraza con Dimitri, sin importarle un comino Robson, a quien solo saluda de mano.

-Hola- dice Jim escupiéndole todo el humo a Montgomery. – Qué tal- le dice a Robson, con la cabeza, mientras sigue fumando y abraza a Dimitri. Lo que temían se había hecho realidad.

-Vaya, lo sabía. Se ve que serian tan arrogantes y descorteses como para saber que eran amigos de este incompetente- se burla Robson. Jim sigue fumando.

-Eso le va a hacer daño a tus pulmones y en tres juegos estarás en la banca- se burla Montgomery, secundado por las risas de los demás. Jim se acerca y le escupe humo.

-Es más probable que tú llegues a tener el físico de Marilyn Manson en tres juegos que yo a ocupar el banco donde tu gordo trasero ha estado por dos temporadas, bebé- le responde. Todos los demás jugadores se ríen y comienzan a abuchear a Montgomery, burlones.

-Tu manager debió acostarse con Dalloway para traer a semejantes papanatas, Diminescu- se burla Robson. Dimitri se enoja. No le gustaba que hablasen así ni de su novia, Liesl Von Prater, ni de su hermana, ni de su manager, a quien quería como a una madre. Pero Samael lo tranquiliza. Sonríe, para horror del resto del equipo.

-De hecho, Roberto Hongo fue el que insistió a Dalloway en nuestra contratación, y él es el esposo de nuestra manager... si usted se pone a dar rumores infundados…. Qué lástima. Le tenía en otro concepto- le dice maliciosamente.

Vuelven a abuchear. Montgomery no se aguanta y le da un balonazo a Jim, que el atrapa inmediatamente con los dos pies.

-Ese era mi tiro más potente…- dice furioso. Jim le tira el balón con la mano, despectivamente.

-Paso del estúpido de Silvester Luck para llegar aquí y aguantarme a sus dos clones ingleses- dice exasperado. - ¿Por qué la mayoría de anglosajones que conozco en equipos son torpones sin sentido común?- se queja, para risas de los extranjeros del equipo, que eran mayoría. Esto incomoda a los ingleses.

-Para que sepas, de quienes dependes son de anglosajones- le responde Geller.

-Yo sí, pero de los inteligentes- se burla Dimitri.

-¿Dónde creen que están, en Nueva York? Aquí respetan este club- dice furioso Montgomery, secundado por los demás jugadores.

-No digo que todos los ingleses sean tontos, solo sus capitanes- responde Jim pasivamente. El resto del equipo inglés se calla. Samael sonríe.

-Están de acuerdo.- dice mirándolos.

Los ingleses se agrupan. No lo admiten, pero están furiosos.

-Muy bien- dice Robson. – Me demuestran porqué se ganaron la titular, aquí y ahora.

Dimitri y Samael sonríen, junto con Novicky. Jim se quita las gafas de piloto. Lo mira retador.

-Que bien. Era lo que esperábamos- dice Samael confiado.

-Bien, Robsiton. Comencemos. Pongamos nosotros a Dimitri de capitán- les dice a los demás, que asienten.

-5 goles, ni uno más ni uno menos. Voy a volverlos basura- dice Montgomery con ansías de sangre.

Se van cada uno a los lados de la cancha, a hacer su estrategia.

No habían pasado ni 5 días en Inglaterra cuando ya Samael y Jim revolucionaban el equipo.

Samael sabía que la mejor defensa era el ataque. Así que en seguida bloqueó al lateral Chapman, y le pasó la pelota a Dimitri, quien con una seña, movió a Jim hacia el otro lado. Jim ahora controlaba todo el lado izquierdo, su mayor fortaleza. Cuando fueron a interponerse los volantes, el hizo su Muro de los Apalaches, y los barrió de tal modo que se vieron obligados a saltar. Le pasó la pelota a Dimitri, que ahora tenía ante sí a Montgomery "El Tanque", al que le costaba pasar por su corpulencia. Pero el también era enorme.

Montgomery crecía para los lados, Dimitri siempre para arriba. Por lo que no le fue difícil ganarle en agilidad. El Tanque gruñó. Dimitri sabía que ese era el Talón de Aquiles de Montgomery. Decidió que como él iba a aprisionarlo con las dos piernas si lo Empalaba por abajo (se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando era debutante), entonces, pues bien, fingiría hacer otra cosa. Sencillamente pasó el balón de sombrerito, y fingió empalar a Montgomery por abajo. Este, naturalmente, querría hacer caer a Dimitri, pero el rumano solo se ladeó, provocando que el inglés se cayese solito.

Le dio un pase certero a Samael, que frente a sí tenía a Robson, que inmediatamente le iba a quitar la pelota con una especie de imitación de la técnica del "Empalador" de Dimitri. El finlandés sonrió malignamente. Le puso el pie derecho. Robson sintió otro pié. Un izquierdo. Jimbo Smith. Los dos pies iban en la misma dirección.

¡El increíble ataque de las Saetas Amputadoras!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Robson sentía como su pié iba siendo corrido hacia atrás. Decidió maniobrar con el otro, pero Samael y Jim lo tenían aprisionado, y con toda su potencia, lograron traspasarlo, corriendo inmediatamente para darle el balón a Brannagh, que hizo un gol a ras de piso.

Robson los miraba furioso.

-He ahí el par de gemelitos y sus trucos rastreros. ¿Se los enseñó su capitancillo?- dijo señalando a Dimitri.

-No, de hecho lo inventamos por nuestra cuenta- respondió Samael altivamente. ¿Ves esos moretones?- dijo, mientras se bajaba la media, preciso en el pie derecho. Jim sonrió y se bajo la media del pie izquierdo. Los mismos moretones.

-Cuando estuvimos en Los Ángeles, Samael y yo no solo tocábamos. Antes de que todo el mundo amaneciera, los dos habíamos mirado nuestras cualidades como defensas. Decidimos que haríamos algo parecido a un "jugador perfecto" si combinábamos la potencia de nuestras lateralidades- explicó Jim. Tardamos semanas en coordinar, golpes de por medio…

-Torpezas y ebriedad de algunos…-se burló Samael. – Hasta que por fin el truco nos salió perfectamente sincronizado.

-Pues yo creería que buscan lesionar a alguien- dijo Robson mirando su canilla, intacta.

-Hay que usar la cabeza- dijo Samael tocándosela, en son arrogante. De repente, vino el asistente técnico.

-Ya ven porqué contratamos a estos dos maravillosos sujetos- dijo abrazándolos, mientras Samael y Jim lo miraban raro. Dimitri solo contenía la risa. Sabía que algo si habían aprendido con el "Increíble Ataque de las Saetas Amputadoras", era puro terror psicológico.

Le hacían pensar al delantero que lo irían a lesionar, dándole tiempo suficiente como para alegar falta, cuando en realidad las dos saetas, o las piernas del jugador respectivo, seguían su rumbo por los lados para patear el balón rápidamente y los dos agruparse en un espacio considerable.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, la prensa ya estaba fotografiándolos. Samael no hizo caso, mientras Jim posaba con la camiseta al revés, provocando las carcajadas de la prensa inglesa. En la rueda de prensa, Samael solo contestaba:

-Si. Bien. Ehmmm…. Si. Ehmmm… no.

Nina Comanescu estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro, mientras su marido, el antiguo entrenador del Sao Paulo F.C, y ahora seleccionador brasileño, Roberto Hongo, la calmaba con una sonrisa divertida, con un poco de temor.

Las preguntas siguieron para Jim padre e hijo.

-Luego de cuarenta años sin aparecer... ¿Cómo piensa renovar el juego del Arsenal? Se hizo muy famoso en California sometiendo a los jugadores a condiciones extremas, lo mismo que a Roberto Hongo. ¿Va a suceder lo mismo con el equipo?

James Douglas Smith fumaba una pipa, que le pasó a su hijo, para escándalo de los periodistas.

Tal vez les ponga a dar una vuelta a la Isla por las mañanas y luego a hacer abdominales en el Puente de Londres cuesta abajo. Si… ¿porqué no? Me ha dado una maravillosa idea.

El periodista se sintió avergonzado y burlado. La otra pregunta era para Jim hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes entrenando para tu padre?

- Dígame mejor como me siento entrenando sin el- le respondió Jim sonriente, para desconcierto de toda la prensa, que se rió por cortesía.

-¿Cómo un jugador americano renuncia al L.A Galaxy cuando ha obtenido toda la gloria? ¿Qué los impulsó a dejar Norteamérica?

-El dinero- respondió James Douglas acomodándose indiferentemente. – Y que quería volver a casa.

- El dinero- respondió Jim. – Y porque estaba harto de ver gordos en camiseta que gritaban "! Jonrón!" en vez de "gol". Y porque Amy Winehouse me invitó a unas cervezas.

Los periodistas casi están a punto de llorar. Pero de diversión. EL Arsenal se convertiría bajo la influencia de aquellos tres personajes en una versión inglesa de "Locademia de Policía".

No les faltó razón.

Al día siguiente, el viejo James Douglas les puso a dar 10 vueltas por todo King ´s Cross.

Y eso solo era el comienzo del martirio para los ingleses, y del mejor conjunto defensivo central que un equipo inglés tendría en su historia.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
